Moments With Us
by RoselovesThorn
Summary: Moments between Dick and Wally, set after Neither Poem, Nor Play. I don't own the pic!


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Young Justice...blah blah blah

Really Random moments kind of not complete

* * *

Dick rolled over nudging the large snoring heap on the left side of his bed. He was given an aggressive grumbled and a small thump with a knee. Dick stretched, sighing as his stiff muscles stretched, and each joint gave him an impressive crack.

"Morning." he chimed sliding hand towards the redheads slumbering form. He pressed a cold hand to the speedster's chest receiving a satisfying yelp. "Go away, I am trying to sleep!"

"Time to get up; it's nearly eleven, Kid Comatose."

A soft chuckle rolled from Wally's lips. "Alright, I'm getting up."

Wally pushed himself over to face Dick, a small smile gracing his face when he did. Dick cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"You have the most adorable bed hair." He reached up pushing his fingers through the tangles on the ebony's head.

Dick rolled his eyes, "Yes, because at eighteen I totally want to be categorized as "adorable", gee thanks, Wally."

Wally smiled with glee. "But you are adorable, Dickie."

Wally slid on top of him planting kisses along his jaw line as Dick pondered an uncomfortable question.

"What are we going to do?" asked Dick as Wally pressed soft kisses to his neck.

"Huh?"

"Well, dude you aren't exactly single."

Wally stopped, resting his chin on Dick's chest. "I don't know."

"Well do you love her?"

He raked a hand through his hair. "I...did probably deep down...and I adore everything we have or had together, but I'd give all that up in a heartbeat for one more night with you."

"For sex?" interrogated Dick, his deep blue orbs filled with pain.

The speedster cupped Dick's cheeks in his hands, "Of course not, well a little, but just to be with you, man."

The ebony nodded. "I love you, Wally."

"I love you too, Dick."

Dick sighed under the hot spray of water, his rough fingers raking through his hair. He felt bad. Artemis was on a life threatening mission, a life threatening mission that he had deployed her on, and Nightwing was safe and sound with her boyfriend. He felt guilty he really did but the ex-speedsters green orbs made the guilt seep away. He stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. Wally was nowhere to be seen when he left the bathroom, using another towel to dry his hair. Tossing both towels on the bed he pulled on a pair of boxers, and his grey sweats. The Cave was empty when he left his room, prowling towards the kitchen. A soft clank of plates echoed in his ears as he passed through the door. Wally smiled handing him a plate of pancakes, and settling down on the island with a mountain of breakfast on his plate. He took a bite then grinned at the acrobat, "You take unbelievably long showers."

Dick smiled, "Well I've got a lot to wash."

"Yeh," agreed Wally, "With_ your_ big head."

Dick took a seat beside the redhead stabbing at his pancakes. "So what are we now?"

Wally raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Dick set down his fork, and ran his hands down his thighs, trying to get rid of the awkward feeling flowing through his body. "We we obviously aren't just friends anymore so are we friends with benefits, boyfriends..."

Wally wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Lovers?"

Dick punched him in the shoulder, "I'm serious, Wally." Dick exasperated.

His face dawned a serious expression, "Sorry, I...whatever you want, I mean whatever your comfortable with."

They linked fingers, giving each other small, quick glances. "I'm not comfortable with keeping this a secret and all the stuff with Artemis."

Wally nodded understandingly. "Yeh, I know me too, but it's easy to say now with you fully dressed, masked and barely touching me but the minute that _thing,_ is gone from your face," he pointed to the sleek, domino mask on the ebony's carved face, "All bets are off."

A soft chuckle escaped Nightwing's lips, "You are so easy, West."

They told her, eventually, when she returned from her mission with Kaldur. She smiled sadly saying she'd always known they were meant for each other. Wally pulled her into a hug, "I...I'm sorry."

She leaned up, pecking his cheek, "I hope you are happy."

She turned to Nightwing, "Take care of him."

Wally groaned setting down the last box. "I think my fingers are about to fall off."

A soft chuckle echoed from behind him."What happened to all the exuberance?"

The speedster turned around to face his dark haired boyfriend. Dick was leaning in the doorway of their new kitchen, cradling a half cup of coffee in his hands.

"That was twelve boxes ago, and after _your _big ass couch!"

Dick stalked up to Wally, running his hands down the redhead's obviously sore back. "I could give you a massage."

Wally leaned back, a sigh escaping from his lips.

"By the way, I helped carry the couch." stated Dick, grazing his lips across Wally's neck.

Wally chuckled, "Good for you, Wonder Boy."

* * *

**Review please and I might write more...If I had any ideas!**


End file.
